A not so average birthday
by ncis-lady
Summary: "I expect you home for lunch, though, boys. You won't want to miss your birthday meal, Kíli, and I don't want to explain to our guests that you got lost in the woods, either. Fíli, I'm trusting you to be responsible, don't do anything reckless and above all..." "Look out for Kíli, yes mother, I now." Kíli's 30th birthday doesn't go as planned. Hints of Fili/OC.
1. A Surprise in the Morning

Happy birthday Maigleggal!

So this was planned as a birthday one-shot for Maigleggal, but as always with the Durin boys, this story turned out differently and longer than expected (I'm on page 8 now and Kíli hasn't had his birthday cake yet!), that's why this is going to be a multi-chapter story instead.

It's a bit different from my other stories when it comes to the style of writing, I think, and it's also less dramatic ;) Instead I tried to add some humour and of course lots of brotherly moments, so please tell me what you think!

Set before The Hobbit starts, so no spoilers whatsoever. Hints of Fíli/OC (I hope you like the name of the OC, Maigleggal^^) but just K-rated.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A not so average birthday<strong>

**1. A surprise in the morning**

Kíli, son of Dís, woke up to the sound of his mother singing. For a few seconds he remained in the mysterious state between dream and reality, and only slowly he woke up completely. But then his eyes widened and he smiled broadly – for it was not a usual day today. It was his birthday!

Now in case you aren't familiar with the way dwarves celebrate their birthdays, let me tell you that it's actually not very different from how you do it. Dwarves love a good feast and a splendid meal, and they seize every opportunity to invite friends and relatives to throw the most epic birthday party in history – until the next birthday, of course. Kíli didn't expect any less from his special day, and that is why he was very excited when he jumped out of his cosy bed and ran into the kitchen.

"Good morning, love!"exclaimed his mother and pulled him into a close hug. "I wish you a very happy birthday, my son! Thirty years, by Mahal, you'll be of age in no time!"

"Well, I can't wait!" replied Kíli with a smile. It was then that he noticed a certain absence that made him feel uncomfortable. Where was his older brother, Fíli? It was usually his brother who woke him up on his birthday, and the fact that he wasn't there troubled Kíli more than he liked to admit.

"Mother, where is Fíli?"

"I think he went out before I woke up," said his mother, steering her youngest into a chair at the kitchen table. "I'm sure he will be back soon."

"It's my birthday, he ought to be here," Kíli grumbled with a pout that made him look much younger than thirty years.

"Have something to eat, now, will you? You're way too skinny, my boy, you grow tall too fast. You might even be taller than Fíli by now!"

"I've heard that!"

Kíli's head shot up when he heard the familiar voice. Fíli was there! The blonde dwarf entered the kitchen, wearing a grin as broad as his shoulders and obviously hiding something behind his back.

"Fíli!" the youngest yelled excitedly, "Where have you been?"

"Well, I got held up," said the older one, crossing the distance between himself and his little brother with two giant leaps. "Happy birthday, brother! Here –" he held out something wrapped in paper, "I hope you'll like that!"

"Oh, what is it?"

"Open it, stupid," mocked Fíli, which earned him a slap on the head from his mother.

Kíli didn't waste any time and tore the paper apart. What he discovered made him gasp, for it was a bow and five arrows. Not just any ordinary bow, mind you, but the most beautiful one the young dwarf had ever seen. The wood was strong and smooth, with rune carvings and metallic edges. Kíli had never had his own bow before, since dwarves were usually trained to fight with swords and axes rather that bow and arrow, which were considered Elvish weapons – and I don't need to tell you that dwarves were highly suspicious of everything that came from that mostly disliked folk! But Kíli had found out very early that the weapon he felt most comfortable with was a bow, even though he had practised with swords and axes ever since he'd turned 20. He had even been quite good at it, as his uncle Thorin never forgot to remind him of, but swinging a sword or wielding an axe had never come as naturally to him as bending a bow. It had taken some time and a lot of convincing from Fíli's side until eventually Thorin had allowed his youngest nephew to practise with a bow and arrows regularly. And Kíli was determined to prove to his uncle that he hadn't made a bad decision.

Now Kíli was staring in awe at his present, for the bow was nothing like any training weapon he'd ever had in his hands. He could tell that this bow was perfect in every detail, perfectly balanced as it lay in his hand, and Kíli could feel his fingertips tingling with anticipation.

"Oh Fíli, this is the best present ever!" he called out, eyes beaming as he hugged his older brother before he turned to his mother. "Mother, can we go out and test it?"

He didn't really need to ask, because Dís had already known that there would be no holding back for her youngest now, and she nodded with a smile on her face.

"I expect you home for lunch, though, boys. You won't want to miss your birthday meal, Kíli, and I don't want to explain to our guests that you got lost in the woods, either. Fíli, I'm trusting you to be responsible, don't do anything reckless and above all..."

"Look out for Kíli, yes mother, I now," Fíli finished for her, rolling his eyes and laid his hand onto Dís' shoulder. "No need to remind me every time."

"Let's go!" Kíli yelled impatiently, and before Dís could say anything else, her two sons were out of the door. She watched them as they ran rather than walked down the path that led to the forest. She hated to admit it to herself, but even though her sons were almost grown up, she still worried about them as if they were toddlers. It didn't exactly help that both seemed to attract all kinds of trouble, Kíli even more so than Fíli, which had her fetch Óin, the healer, more often than she could count.

With a sigh she turned around and went back to the kitchen. She only had a couple of hours before her home would be crowded with hungry birthday guests, so she could as well distract her worried mind and start preparing the meal.

Kíli and Fíli soon reached the city gates, and they passed several dwarves on their way towards the forest.

"Hello Kíli! And Fíli!" dwarves shouted from everywhere, waving and laughing as they watched the two hurrying down the road, for Thorin's young heirs were very popular among them, although some of the older dwarves liked to point out that they both had a streak of recklessness upon them that would be no good if they kept going like this. Most of the dwarves didn't find anything wrong with young dwarves being daring and adventurous, though, because it was only natural for a dwarfling and after all, if you wanted to hide behind safe walls and never leave home, you might as well live with the hobbits.

At the city's gates Kíli and Fíli almost bumped into a girl who was walking in the same direction. They had been so excited that they hadn't even noticed her until Kíli stopped at the last second, nearly knocking her down when he skidded to a halt.

"Hey, easy there!" the girl laughed, and Kíli smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you, it's my birthday you know, and I really need to try out my present, and..."

He was cut short by his brother.

"Quit the babbling, Kee, let's get going," he said rather roughly.

"Oh, but hello Fíli!" the girl called out. "My, I haven't seen you in a while, where have you been? Been busy braiding your hair?" she said with a wink.

Fíli didn't respond, but rushed past the brown-haired girl, pulling Kíli with him.

"Happy birthday, Kíli, and nice seeing you two!" the young girl called after them, but the brothers didn't hear it.

"Who was that?" asked Kíli, craning his neck looking back at the girl, "And how did she know me? And you, for that matter?"

His brother merely grunted, cheeks flushed as he walked on, feeling his brother's gaze in his back when the younger one burst out laughing.

"You _fancy_ her!"

"I don't."

"You do! What's her name, eh? Come on, tell me!"

The dark-haired dwarf poked the older one in the side, which earned him an elbow in the ribs.

"That's none of your business, little brother."

"Oh Fíli, no need to blush!" laughed the young one. He seemed to be enjoying the situation a bit too much for Fíli's liking, but the blonde also knew that his brother could be very persistent when he wanted to.

"Her name's Gísa," he replied reluctantly. "And I do not fancy her. She's just nice, that's all."

"Sure," Kíli responded, suppressing a grin as he followed his brother into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very much appreciated!<strong>


	2. A Competition gone awry

Fíli and Kíli want to try out Kíli's brand new bow, but as always with the Durin boys, things don't go exactly as planned.

I know this is a shorter chapter, but it was the best way to divide what I've written so far into several chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>2. A competition gone awry<strong>

They walked for half an hour until they found a wide clearing with trees and bushes at all sides.

"A bit of target practice, don't you think?" Fíli asked, using his knife to carve three rings into the broadest tree. "Your arrows against my knife!"

"You won't stand a chance," Kíli replied, at which the blonde dwarf only laughed.

They both stepped away from the tree, so that Fíli's distance from it was about 30 yards, whereas Kíli went further away until he was almost 80 yards away. It was a distance they had agreed on when they had first competed like that, because no matter how good Fíli was at throwing daggers and knives, he couldn't throw it as far as an arrow could fly and the brothers may have been competitive, but remained fair at all times. That "arrow factor", as Kíli used to call it, ensured equal chances for both brothers.

Fíli was the first to aim, and he threw his small silver dagger with ease, hitting the middle circle right on the spot. He turned around and shrugged, as if to say that he'd done more difficult things when peeling potatoes for his mother. Kíli only grinned, because he was used to his brother's attitude at competitions like this, and aimed carefully at the tree. Arrows were much lighter than knives, and therefore he had to take into account not only the distance, but also the force and direction of the wind as well as the properties of the bowstring.

After two seconds he let go of the string, and the arrow flew in a perfect arc and landed right next to Fíli's dagger.

"That was too easy!" laughed Kíli as the brothers went to retrieve the dagger and arrow, respectively.

"Great shot, little brother!" Fíli said in an appreciative voice. "You really know how to handle that thing."

"It's much easier than with any other bow I've ever shot with, it's just perfect. I can't thank you enough, Fee," Kíli replied warmly, his fingertips tracing the rune carvings.

_For Kíli, my brother and best friend forever._

They stepped away from the tree once more, each putting more distance between himself and the target this time. Now it was Kíli's turn to start, and he drew back the bow string, his forehead creased in concentration.

A noise in the bushes startled them. Kíli flinched, and before he could stop himself he let go of the string. The arrow missed the tree and landed in the thicket next to it.

"Argh! Mahal's sake, what…?"

Kíli and Fíli looked at each other in alarm. The top of a very familiar, pointy hat rose from the bush, with a still vibrating arrow protruding from it.

"Oh no…," whispered Kíli, staring rigidly ahead until his brother grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away.

"Run!"

And they ran. They ran and laughed until Kíli thought that his lungs would burst and he dropped down on the earthy ground, tears of laughter running down his face.

"Oh my… oh dear," he wheezed, "Bofur will kill us!"

Fíli sat down next to him, giving his younger brother a stern look.

"You. He will kill _you_. It's not me who destroyed his favourite hat!"

"You were supposed to keep me out of trouble!" Kíli shot back, a mischievous smirk on his reddened face.

"It's impossible to keep you out of trouble, the only one refusing to believe that is our mother. Even uncle Thorin knows that. Speaking of Thorin…"

"He won't be amused when Bofur tells him," the younger dwarf finished the sentence. "I remember the time I smashed old Téo's window – my left buttock hasn't been the same ever since." He grinned with a pained expression when Fíli roared with laughter.

"Oh well, it's your birthday, he might go easy on you."

Unfortunately for Kíli, his brother didn't sound very convincing. He tried to not think about it and instead got to his feet. He had never been in this part of the forest before and he didn't have any idea of how far he and Fíli had run.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking questioningly at his older brother.

"I have absolutely no idea," he replied, "but there's one way to find out." He pointed to a high tree. "_Someone_'s gotta climb up there and look out."

He looked pointedly at the younger dwarf, who sighed dramatically and put down his bow. Fíli had always been better at climbing, for he was older and stronger, but Kíli was nearly as good and after all it was his fault that they'd ended up here in the first place.

The dark-haired dwarf checked the tree carefully, but found that the branches began quite low so he would have no difficulty getting to the top. He started to climb, while Fíli was watching from below, following his every movement. He reached the top quickly. He turned around, shielding his eyes from the sun, and realised that they had run into the exact wrong direction. Not that it surprised him, really, because he had learned very early that things that could go wrong would go wrong.

"We went in the wrong direction! I'd say we are two miles from home!" he called down to where Fíli was standing.

"Awesome," Fíli mumbled to himself. They'd be late for lunch. "Okay Kee, get back down!" he yelled. "We better hurry!"

Kíli did as he was told, and carefully put his foot onto the next lower branch. He agreed with Fíli, they ought to get home fast, for it was almost lunchtime and judging by the sounds of his stomach, he was starving.

Maybe he should have taken his time. Maybe he should have been more careful. But as always, Kíli didn't do what he was supposed to do, and he cried out in surprise when suddenly his foot slipped and he lost hold of the branch above him.

* * *

><p><strong>Oops, chapter 2 and already a cliffhanger... ;) <strong>

**Reviews make my day!**


	3. A long Walk back

Sorry for the cliffhanger, hopefully this will make up for it!

Please read the A/N.

* * *

><p><strong>3. A long walk back<strong>

Everything happened way too fast for him to process, he could hear his brother yell out, and he felt himself falling for the blink of an eye before he landed on the ground. Pain shot up from his left leg immediately, and his vision became fuzzy for a few seconds.

"Kíli!" Fíli's face appeared before him, shockingly pale and his blue eyes wide and filled with worry. "Are you alright?"

"I'll live," he managed to say through clenched teeth, and he tried to get up. The moment he put weight on his injured leg, the pain was back, more intense than before, and this time the young dwarf couldn't hold back a stifled moan. "Or not."

The intended joke didn't help to relieve the tension, for Fíli was still staring at him in shock. Reluctantly Kíli rolled up his trousers and chanced a glance at his injured leg, and his stomach lurched a little when he saw that already his lower leg was swollen to twice its normal size. He knew the indications of a fracture, and he feared that his leg was broken. The only thing that comforted him was that it wasn't twisted in any unnatural way, so it would at least be a clean fracture without any splintered bones. He had once witnessed Dwalin, the most experienced and hardy warrior he knew, pass out from a broken arm with the bone sticking out through the flesh, and that was something he'd definitely like to avoid to experience himself.

"That looks broken," Fíli said finally, as if he could read his brother's thoughts. "By Mahal, Kíli, what were you thinking?"

Kíli mumbled something which sounded a lot like "food", and Fíli's face gained at least a little bit of colour. If his brother was cracking jokes, it couldn't be too bad.

"Well, next time, make sure you get down first before you allow yourself to get distracted," he said more harshly than intended. To anyone else it would have sounded rude, but Kíli knew that it was just his brother's way of hiding how scared he had actually been. He grinned, but inhaled sharply when he once again tried to move his leg.

"Help me up, will you?" he grunted, and Fíli supported him when he slowly got to is feet, carefully avoiding any pressure on his left foot.

By the time he was standing upright – that is, leaning against his brother – Kíli's forehead was covered with sweat, and he was panting heavily. It hurt more than he liked to admit, and the prospect of walking for two miles didn't sound appealing at all. He leant against a nearby tree and closed his eyes for a moment, when he remembered something.

"My bow, Fíli. I can't leave it here!"

He motioned to the ground where his present was almost hidden in the grass, and Fíli picked it up and put it into Kíli's left hand.

"Alright, let's get you home," he said, determination resounding in his voice. "Just lean on me."

Kíli slung his right arm over his brother's shoulder, and he could feel the older one's iron grip around his waist.

"Don't worry, Kee, I've got you."

There was no doubt in that promise, no hesitation, and Kíli drew a deep breath. Just two miles. He could do that as long as his brother supported him.

* * *

><p>Fíli had never known that two miles could be that long. It felt like they had been walking for hours and still he couldn't see an end to the forest. Kíli hadn't spoken for a while, and he knew that his little brother was concentrating on not passing out from exhaustion. Of course Fíli would carry him home if he had to, but he definitely preferred his brother conscious and somehow walking. Already the younger one was leaning heavily on his shoulder, and Fíli was dreading the moment when pain would defeat determination.<p>

"How far?" asked Kíli, and it was clear that he was hoping for a positive answer which Fíli couldn't give.

"One and a half miles, I guess. Almost there," he added in a forced cheerful manner, but by the way Kíli sighed and closed his eyes for a split second he knew that he had failed to lighten the mood.

"Mother will be furious," mumbled the injured dwarf, "we'll be late for lunch and also Thorin will be raging if Bofur has already told him about what we've done."

This time, Fíli didn't correct him, but instead looked at his brother in disbelief.

"Really, Kíli? You're worried about _being late_?"

"No, actually I'm wondering about whether or not you will tell me what's going on with you and that Gísa girl."

Oh, if only he could slap his cheeky little brother on the head now!

"Shut up, Kíli, or I will drop you here and now," he threatened, knowing quite well that it was an empty threat after all.

"No you won't," came the amused answer. "You know mother's wrath will make Smaug look like a squirrel if you don't bring me home safe."

To that Fíli had no answer, because it was as plain as that.

"Anyway, it's none of your business, and if you could please focus on not tripping over your own feet!" he said rather impatiently. "We have more than a mile to go and seriously, mother's rage or some girl should be the least of your worries right now!"

He felt sorry when Kíli's face fell, and he reminded himself that no matter how grown up and strong his little brother tried to be, he was still a child, a child that tried to hide his pain behind a mask of humour and jokes.

"I'm sorry, Kee," he mumbled. "I'm just worried, that's all."

Kíli didn't reply, and Fíli frowned. It wasn't like his brother to leave an apology unanswered. He glanced at him, and he didn't like the way the younger one was sweating slightly or the way his lips were pressed to a thin line. He was hurting, and it was all his fault. He should never have let him climb that tree, he cursed himself, not when he knew that he wasn't as skilled yet and more likely to miss a branch. A wonderful brother he was, letting him get hurt and on his birthday of all days!

"Can we stop, please?" Kíli gasped suddenly, leaning heavily on Fíli's shoulder. "Just for a moment."

"Of course," said Fíli, relieved to hear his brother speak up at all. He led the injured dwarf to a tree stomp, on which Kíli sat down slowly, groaning softly as he did so. Immediately the blonde brother kneeled down next to him.

"Let me have a look."

Ignoring his brother's protest, he carefully rolled up the leg of Kíli's trousers and hissed sharply. If it was possible at all, the leg looked even more swollen than before, and although Fíli didn't know much about medicine and injuries – apart from what he'd learned just by growing up with Kíli – he knew one thing for sure.

"We need to get you home and have Óin look at this as quickly as possible."

"Oh, really?" Kíli said mockingly, grimacing rather than smiling at his brother. "Give me five minutes and I'll be good to go."

The slight quivering in his voice betrayed his brave words. Fíli knew that he would most definitely not be good to go, neither in five minutes nor in five hours. He needed to make a decision now.

"You can't walk that far," he stated firmly. "I know you will hate me for it, but since you're in no condition to fight me anyway – I guess I'll just carry you home."

Kíli stared at the older one aghast. He was not a dwarfling anymore, and he surely wouldn't let his brother allow him to carry him home like a child! Fíli would never let him live that down, he was certain about it.

"No way, Fee, I won't…"

But he was cut short by the sound of footsteps approaching them. Instinctively, Kíli reached for his bow, and noticed Fíli grabbing his dagger simultaneously. They stared at the trees tensely, knowing fully well that in the woods you always had to wish for the best but expect the worst. It had been a long time since orcs had last been seen here, but wild animals could be just as dangerous as the enemy.

It was only when they saw the source of the noise that the brothers relaxed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have never had a broken leg in my life, so I have no idea about how such an injury would hurt. All I ever got was a broken little finger, and just like Kíli here, I felt dizzy for a few moments and also my finger was twice its normal size within seconds. (And because I'm just as tough as a dwarf, I didn't feel any pain but instead brought my horse back to the stable, took off the saddle and bridle, brushed and fed my horse and drove home and went to the doctors the next day. Yeah, I would have made a great dwarf woman!)**


	4. An unexpected Companion

Well, you didn't think I'd forget about Gísa, now, did you Maigleggal? ;)

* * *

><p><strong>4. An unexpected companion<strong>

"Gísa!" exclaimed Fíli, letting go of the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. For once he didn't care what Kíli might think, he was simply glad to see her. "Mahal must have sent you!"

"It was my mother who sent me to pick some herbs, actually," she replied with a grin, which faded when she took a closer look at the two young dwarves. "What happened?"

"I think Kíli broke his leg," said Fíli, looking worriedly at his younger brother. "He can't walk all the way back. Can you fetch someone to help us? And inform Óin?"

"Help would be here a lot faster if you went yourself," replied Gísa thoughtfully. Kíli nodded slowly, while the older Durin shook his head.

"I'm not leaving him."

It was a merely instinctive reaction, and a foolish one, he was aware of that. But thirty years of looking after his little brother had left their mark upon him, and when Kíli was injured, his place was at his side.

Though as he looked more closely at the younger one he realised that Gísa was indeed right. Kíli needed something against the pain, and the quicker he could reach Óin, the better.

"Fine," he said reluctantly, putting a hand onto Kíli's shoulder. "I'll be right back and until I do, don't move!" He shot him a warning look that was an almost perfect imitation of his mother.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good, keep it that way!" He squeezed his brother lightly, before turning to Gísa. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Look after him, will you?"

Their eyes met for a moment, and he hoped that the girl understood what he couldn't say. He was practically giving his brother's life into her hands, and even though it was only a minor injury and far from life threatening, he needed her to understand what this meant to him.

"I'll take good care of him, don't worry," she replied warmly. "I have a little brother, too."

He nodded, still somehow unable to leave, but the pain was clearly visible on Kíli's face now and he knew he was wasting time debating with himself whether or not he could trust her as much as he'd thought.

"I'll be right back," he repeated, before turning around and starting to run towards the village.

Kíli and Gísa watched as Fíli dashed away until he disappeared between the trees. The dark-haired dwarf sighed inwardly, cursing himself for having been so stupid. His brother must be worrying beyond relief and just because he had let himself get distracted!

"How did it happen?" asked Gísa, pointing at his leg.

"Well, I climbed a tree and took the fast way down," he replied with a wink. "Not my brightest idea, I'm afraid."

She chuckled, her brown curls bouncing slightly up and down at the movement of her head. She looked nice, he thought, not exactly beautiful, but with a warm smile and kind, hazelnut eyes.

"How do you know my brother?" he inquired curiously.

"Oh, I guess it's hard to not know Thorin's nephews," she said somehow evasively. "You've got quite the reputation, the two of you."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

She laughed out loud, her eyes blinking in amusement.

"I have a younger brother, and I swear you remind me of him!" She looked at him more closely. "I can understand why your brother is worried about you. I'm just the same with Déon."

"Fíli is a bit overprotective, he always has been. If I get so much as a bruise, he worries. An injury like this," he looked down at his leg, "must have him freak out entirely."

"He didn't seem so freaked to me."

"Thirty years of training have made him quite good at hiding his concern," Kíli grinned. "I think it's because of our father," he added in a more serious tone, for a moment wondering whether it was right to talk about something as personal as this to someone he barely knew.

Gísa looked at him questioningly.

"I know your father's dead," she said rather cautiously. "When did he die?"

"Shortly after I was born. I don't remember him," he said sadly. "Fíli does, though, and he took it hard when he died. He's been trying to replace him for me ever since."

He realised he had never said this aloud before. He had known it for a long time, but somehow he had never talked about it to anyone. There was something about Gísa, though, that made him feel comfortable enough to open up.

"Fíli has always looked out for me, even when he was a child himself. Sometimes I fear that it made him grow up too fast."

"I guess that's the privilege of being an elder sibling," said Gísa, for a moment seeming to be lost in thought. "When my brother was born, I knew I would never let any harm come to him. Now he's almost of age and will start working in the forges soon and it still hasn't changed. But I know that he also feels the same way about me, and I can see that you care about your brother just as much. It's a special bond, that between siblings, and nothing compares to it."

Kíli smiled at her words.

"I remember Fíli saying something like that once."

He had been but a dwarfling, and when he'd woken up from a nap and hadn't found his big brother in the house, he'd seriously thought that the older one had left him. It had taken a lot of tears, a big bowl of mother's soup and Fíli's promise that he'd never leave him as long as the sun still rose every morning behind the mountain to console young Kíli. There was no way, of course, that he'd tell her that.

"He sounds like a great big brother," said Gísa, blushing slightly as she spoke, which Kíli pretended not to notice. He simply nodded, for a moment staring at the trees, almost expecting to see Fíli appear there. If he was honest, he wished for him to return soon, although he wouldn't admit it aloud. Every time he moved a muscle, the pain in his leg flared up all the way up his thigh, and he found himself actually looking forward to Óin's usually bitter medicine.

"Aye, he is. I don't know what I'd do without him."

He couldn't remember the last time he'd meant something as seriously as that.

"Tell me about him," Gísa asked quietly, and Kíli wondered whether it was her way of keeping his mind off his injury or real curiosity, but soon he found himself telling stories about the childhood of two young dwarves in Ered Luin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 1: For those of you who think it's a bit strange that Kíli talks about such personal things to a stranger, well, in my opinion Kíli is a dwarf who wears his heart on his sleeve. Once he trusts someone he just talks, like he did with Tauriel in DOS. **

**A/N 2: The part about their father is just my imagination, as there is hardly information on him online. I imagine him to have been out on a hunt or something like that with Thorin, where they were attacked and he died protecting Thorin (like father like sons...?). I think Kíli would have just been born then, so he wouldn't remember him, while Fíli does have somewhat distant memories of his father.**

**A/N 3: More of Fíli in the next chapter!**


	5. A Rescue

The title is somewhat lame, but I'm still sat at uni waiting for my analytes to dry and my brain is going fuzzy ;) Anyway, ignore the crappy title and read the new chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>5. A rescue<strong>

Fíli was panting heavily when he reached the gates of the city. He was sure he'd never ran that fast in his life, not even during his training sessions with Dwalin. His ribs ached when he inhaled and sweat was running down his forehead, but he didn't allow himself to rest. He ran further up the road, up to where Óin, the healer, was living. He rushed round a corner and –

"Oi, watch out there, laddie, not so... you!"

Fíli flinched, cowering slightly as the dwarf he had ran into narrowed his eyes.

"I've been looking for you and that brother of yours! That was my favourite hat, you cheeky..."

"Bofur, look, I'm sorry," the younger dwarf interrupted the toymaker's outburst, "we'll get you a new one, but Kíli's hurt and I need help!"

Immediately, the expression in Bofur's eyes changed from anger to worry. His fury never lasted long, especially when it came to the Durin boys whom he had known all their lives. When he had taken over his father's shop, the first toys he'd made were for Thorin's nephews, and when Dís had needed a break from watching over her two overly active dwarflings he had taken them to his shop and let them play there, more than once finding them asleep eventually under his old workbench.

No, he really couldn't be mad at them for long.

He looked sharply at Fíli, taking in his wide eyes and the concern written all over the youth's face.

"What happened?"

"I think he broke his leg," replied Fíli hastily, "he's still in the forest with Gísa and he can't walk and I need to get Óin so he can help him and..."

Bofur laid a hand onto the dwarf's shoulder.

"Calm down, Fíli. Nobody dies of a broken bone," he said with a smile, "so why don't you get Óin and tell him what happened, and I get one of the ponies and a carriage. If we're lucky, we might even go unnoticed by your mother."

Fíli groaned quietly. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide Kíli's injury from his mother, but he'd rather she wouldn't find out too soon. He'd taken her warning too light-heartedly, and he was certain that he'd get a good telling-off for it. The worst thing was that he knew he deserved it this time.

He squared his shoulders and tried to push these thoughts aside. His priority now was his brother, and he would worry about other family matters later.

He hastened up to Óin's house and nearly broke down the door when he opened it with full force. The old dwarf in the dim lit room almost fell off his stool, giving the young one a scolding look which vanished when he realised who was standing in front of him.

"By Mahal, Fíli, what's wrong? And don't tell me again it's –"

"Kíli," the blonde finished with a sigh, making the healer roll his eyes and walk towards a wooden cabinet.

"What's he done this time? I swear someday that kid will chop his own head off," he grumbled, already rummaging the shelves and inspecting glass bottles of varying sizes.

"He broke his leg, and he's in pain, so would you just hurry up?" Fíli cried out impatiently, getting unnerved with the healer's stoic behaviour. He began to pace the room nervously, all kinds of scenarios playing in his mind, the one in which Kíli and Gísa were attacked by a pack of wolves not being the worst. He didn't care that he was being foolish, this was about his brother whom he had left injured and alone and who, without his stupid big brother, wouldn't have been hurt in the first place.

"Relax, me lad, and stop the pacing, will you? Just give me a second to find – this!"

The healer held up a flask triumphantly and turned around to Fíli. His expression softened when he took in the worried gaze of Thorin's nephew. He had lost count on how many times he'd had to patch up either him or his little brother, but every time he did the respective other brother would have the same look on his face. It was a mixture of concern and fear and love, and when Óin had been a dwarfling himself he'd seen the same look on his little brother Glóin's face more than once.

Fíli exhaled audibly, and just when he and Óin made for the door, he could hear the clattering of hooves outside.

"Mahal bless you, Bofur," he mumbled to himself when he spotted the toymaker sitting in the seat of a carriage drawn by a black pony. He jumped into the seat next to Bofur and reached out his hand to help Óin climb up.

"Alright, lad, here we go!" called Bofur, looking expectantly at the younger dwarf. "Which way, now?"

"The westward road," said Fíli, his voice tensed as he thought of his brother. "About one and a half miles from here."

Bofur watched the blonde who had his eyes fixed onto the street before him, brows creased and his expression unusually stony. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Thorin's nephew like this, and he didn't like it. Fíli was normally a joyous dwarf, always up for fun and ever the optimist. Even after Dís' husband Lîan had died, her oldest son had tried his best to deal with the change, and not only had he made it his top priority to look after his little brother, but he'd also managed to make Dís and Thorin smile in times of sadness and pain after Frerin's and Lîan's untimely deaths. It wasn't like the young Durin to look so miserable, and Bofur nudged him in the side.

"Light up, laddie! We'll get your brother back in no time, don't worry. He'll be fine. It takes more than a broken bone to bring down a Durin, after all!"

Fíli smiled warily, inwardly being grateful for Bofur's high spirit. Maybe it had to do with his occupation as a toymaker, but there was something about that dwarf with the funny hat that made him feel better.

The pony fell into a canter once they'd passed the city's gates, and Fíli felt his worries ease the further they went from the city and the closer he got to Kíli.

It didn't take the three dwarves long to reach the place where Kíli and Gísa had been left behind, and Fíli's heart leaped a little when he saw the two chatting animatedly, both looking up simultaneously when the carriage arrived. A broad grin appeared on the dark-haired dwarf's face, which faded just as quickly when he spotted none other than Bofur on the seat. His eyes flickered at Fíli, and the older one simply smirked and shrugged.

"He volunteered to join me, although I'm not sure if he only came to relish your pain. Repayment for emotional trauma, so to say."

The injured dwarf grimaced at him, then hissed sharply when Óin carefully examined his leg.

"Sorry lad," the healer mumbled, "didn't mean to hurt you."

He gave the swollen leg a scrutinising look, touching it gently and murmuring to himself. Fíli watched him intently, searching the older one's face for any signs of problems.

"You're not worried at all, are you, brother?" he heard Kíli asked, and he looked up and found the younger one watching him with barely hidden amusement in his eyes.

"Nah," he replied dismissively, "as long as you're not bleeding all over the place, I'm fine." His gaze met Gísa's, and he could see the corners of her mouth twitching with a repressed grin. He nodded courtly, knowing he ought to thank her for staying with Kíli, but found it suddenly quite hard to speak.

Suddenly Bofur was at their side, and Kíli gave him his best compunctious, puppy-eye look.

"Sorry about your hat, Bofur."

"Ah well, accidents happen, you of all dwarves should know that. Anyway, happy birthday, lad."

He squeezed Kíli's shoulder lightly, and the young dwarf smiled at him cheekily.

"If it's any consolation, I think the hole will be great for ventilation when that head of yours gets too heated!"

Bofur made a move as if to strangle him, but he was met with a sharp look from Óin that said he would kill him if he so much as harmed a hair on his head.

"Alright, boy, I've brought you something to help with the pain," the healer finally said and held up the small flask which contained a clear, yellowish liquid. "Tastes like goblin piss, though."

"Been looking forward to it," Kíli replied with a wink, taking the flask and eyeing it suspiciously for a moment. He raised the flask in Fíli's direction.

"Here's to another thirty years!", he called and downed the liquid with one gulp.

Fíli couldn't stifle his laughter when he watched his younger brother shudder, screwing his eyes shut as if that could make the medicine any tastier. He patted him on the back as Kíli coughed.

"Once we're home, we'll get you a decent drink to celebrate your birthday!"

With that said, he and Bofur helped Kíli get to his feet and supported him as he hobbled towards the carriage. The dark-haired dwarf looked doubtfully at the vehicle, knowing he wouldn't be able to get up onto the back seat on his own, but before he knew it his brother was pulling him up. Kíli expected the pain in his leg to explode, but instead only felt a dull throbbing, and he silently swore to never underestimate the powers of medicine - even if it tasted like something collected from the toilet.

Gísa was the last one to get into the carriage, and although she looked more than capable of climbing in on her own, Fíli reached out his hand to help her. He hadn't really thought about it, and quickly he glanced to his left at Kíli, expecting a sly remark or at least a raised eyebrow. But finally Óin's medicine seemed to have taken its toll on the young one, for he was sitting with his eyes closed and his left leg stretched out and obviously taking no notice of anything around him. Gísa sat down next to Fíli, and it was then that the blonde dwarf laid his hand onto her knee and squeezed it slightly.

"Thank you."

_Thank you for showing up at just the right time, thank you for looking after my brother, thank you for not thinking I'm a fool._

She smiled at him, and he didn't take his hand away until they reached the city of Ered Luin again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 1: The name of Dìs' husband is made up, and I was getting tired of the "´" accent so I decided to add a random "^" :D**

**A/N 2: Did I mention I love Bofur? Well, not as much as Kíli and Fíli, but still very much ;)**


	6. A Promise

Shorter chapter this time, sorry. Real life's being a bitch right now. If only I could go to Middle-Earth...

* * *

><p><strong>6. A Promise<strong>

By the time the carriage came to a halt in front of Fíli's and Kíli's home, the latter was almost asleep, and he groaned softly when his brother shook him gently.

"Wha's goin' 'n?" he asked with a slurred voice, and he opened his eyes groggily. He looked like a much younger version of himself all of a sudden, and Fíli couldn't suppress a smile. It vanished quickly, though, when he heard a familiar – and very enraged – voice.

"Where for Mahal's sake have you been? I've been worried sick and I told you to - Kíli!"

Dís' yelling stopped when she caught sight of her youngest being carefully dropped to the ground by Fíli and steadied by Bofur. It was obvious that something wasn't right, and Fíli didn't even try to keep up the pretence.

"I'm sorry, mother," he said quietly when he, too, had gotten off the carriage. But she only had eyes for Kíli, who was leaning heavily on his big brother with a lopsided grin on his pale face.

"Nothin' like a day in th' open now, huh?"

"What happened?" asked Dís, eyes darting to Óin and back to her son.

"Ah, don't worry Dís, 'tis just a broken leg, is all," said the healer reassuringly, " a couple weeks rest and he'll be as good as new!"

Kíli's dark eyed widened as the older dwarf spoke.

"A couple of weeks?" he repeated flatly, all fatigue momentarily washed away by the shocking prospect of staying inside for that long. Fíli looked equally devastated, and the healer smiled compassionately.

"Maybe not as long, although I suppose that poor mother of yours could do with a little break! Now let's get you inside, lad, and have that leg bandaged properly."

Kíli opened his mouth to say more, but Fíli shook his head. An argument was useless, and his little brother ought to know better than to dwell on that subject any longer. He turned around, and Kíli had no choice but to follow since he was still being supported by the older one. Suddenly Gísa was standing in front of them.

"Alright, I'll better get going," she said, her gaze going from Kíli to Fíli and back again. "Take care, Kíli. And Fíli... I'll see you around." She winked when she said the last words, then walked away. And not a moment too soon, for Kíli couldn't help but tease his brother about her all the way to his bedroom. Unfortunately for Fíli, their mother was walking quite closely behind them, and therefore he couldn't make his many threats come true, which included breaking Kíli's other leg and tie his tongue into a knot.

Kíli drifted into sleep shortly after Óin had bandaged his injured leg. It seemed like the healer's medication did its job well, despite the disgusting taste, and after taking it for a second time, the dark-haired dwarf couldn't fight the sleepiness any longer. Fíli stayed at his bedside until his brother's quiet snores filled the room. He watched the younger one for a while, and it never seized to amaze him just how young his little brother looked once he was asleep. When they were outside for a hunt, or doing weapon training, he hardly ever noticed their age gap, but in moments like this it was clearer than ever to Fíli that he was indeed the older one.

"Fíli?"

He flinched when he heard his mother's voice. He hadn't noticed her standing in the door, and he wondered how long she had been there. He turned around and got off the bed, glancing at Kíli one last time before he approached his mother.

"I'm sorry, ma," he said, staring at his feet rather than looking her in the eyes, "I know I messed up. And..."

"What happened, my boy?" she interrupted him. Her voice was calm, not at all like the anger-filled voice earlier.

"We got lost," Fíli replied uneasily, trying to avoid the subject of how they ended up off their initial road in the first place, "and so one of us had to climb a tree to find out the right direction. And..."

"And what?", asked Dís when her son stopped talking. It was only then that he finally looked up.

"And I made him climb it, even though I know I'm more experienced than he is!" he blurted out. "I was stupid and he fell and it's all my fault!"

He clenched his fists, and to his horror he felt his eyes starting to burn.

"I am so sorry, mama, and I understand it if you're mad at me."

Dís looked at her oldest son lovingly, knowing he meant every word he'd said. She sighed inwardly when she saw his flushed cheeks, forming a striking contrast to his light hair, and she reminded herself that he was, after all, still a child. She tended to forget that sometimes – and Thorin was even worse – because ever since her husband had died, Fíli had seemed to grow up faster than he ought to have.

"I'm not mad at you, love," she muttered, putting her hands onto his shoulders.

"You're not?" the blonde asked, a hint of surprise clearly audible in his voice.

"I was at first," his mother replied honestly, "but then I realised I have no reason to."

"But I promised to look out for him!"

"It was an accident, Fíli, and accidents happen. I grew up with two brothers, and believe me when I say that they were no better at keeping themselves out of harm's way than you two."

Her smile didn't reach her eyes, but she hoped that her son wouldn't notice. Even after all those years it hurt to remember the carefree days of her childhood.

"How can I be mad at you? You brought him home, and that's all that matters."

Simultaneously, mother and son looked at the still form of the youngest family member. Without really thinking about what he was doing, Fíli pulled his mother into a hug. He had outgrown her during the last years, but something about the way she held him still made him feel like a child. And it didn't bother him.

"I will take care of him," he whispered into her ear. "As long as I live, I will always bring him home. I promise."

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make my day ;)<strong>


	7. A Tale of Brothers

Oops, so much for posting the last chapter... this is the penultimate chapter now, I guess. I thought Kíli deserved some uncle-and-nephew-time on his brithday!

* * *

><p><strong>7. A Tale of Brothers<strong>

Kíli woke with a start from his dreamless sleep. He needed a couple of seconds before he remembered the past events. He felt relieved when he noticed that his leg didn't hurt anymore, and made a mental note to thank Óin for his help later and to remember to not judge a medicine by its smell.

He wondered where Fíli was. He knew it was foolish thinking, but somehow he never felt quite that safe when the older one wasn't there. His brother was his constant source of security, and when he was gone, Kíli was always that tiny bit more on edge, more uneasy.

Suddenly he heard sounds from the kitchen, and immediately his stomach let out a loud growl. He was starving, and he cursed his injury which prevented him from simply getting up and do something against it. Just when he was about to call for Fíli, he heard footsteps approaching. Heavy footsteps, actually, and Kíli smiled before he even saw the person to whom these steps belonged.

"Hey Thorin."

The tall dwarf stepped into the room, and Kíli could see that he was still wearing his work clothes. His face was smudged with dust, and when he smiled his white teeth formed a stark contrast to the otherwise dark skin.

"Happy birthday, Kíli," said his uncle as he reached the bed. "I heard you started your new year with a bang?"

He had said it with a smile, but Kíli felt his cheeks flush red at his uncle's words. The whole town of Ered Luin must have heard about his accident by now!

"I'm sorry I alerted the whole city," Kíli whispered, bowing his head and staring into his lap. "I had Fíli worry about me, and mother was furious."

"Don't apologise," Thorin muttered softly. "It's not your fault. And neither is it Fíli's, for that matter, as your mother has tried to make him understand."

Kíli's head had shot up at the mentioning of his brother's name.

"Of course it's not Fíli's fault! Why would he think otherwise?" he asked in a shocked voice. "It was me who was stupid enough to slip and fall."

"Well, your brother thinks that he shouldn't have let you climb that tree in the first place. And no," Thorin added when Kíli opened his mouth in protest, "I don't blame him, either. The only one who blames Fíli is your brother himself, and believe me when I say that this is just what big brothers do. They may be the wisest of dwarves, but when it comes to their little brothers and sisters, they become irrational. You should have seen Balin fuss over his brother when Dwalin's foot got caught in a trap many years ago."

Kíli stared at his uncle, wide-eyed and unbelieving. He couldn't imagine his uncle's white-bearded friend fussing over anyone, and definitely not over that big, tattooed, fierce brother of his!

Thorin grinned broadly and sat down carefully at the edge of Kíli's bed. The young dwarf moved a little to make more space for his uncle, and he couldn't help but be happy to have the older one to himself for a change. Thorin was always busy, and the times he'd spend alone with his nephews had become rare and therefore even more precious to Kíli and Fíli.

"Or maybe I should tell you the story of that young dwarf who grew up as the oldest of three children. He had a brother and a sister, and those three had the best time of their lives growing up together. They were all different, the girl was sensible and quiet most of the time, but when she got into a fight with her brothers, her shouts were heard for miles! The younger brother was a wild one, always searching for adventure and ever following his big brother wherever he went. The eldest was the leader of the small group, and although he was sometimes a bit too full of himself, he always tried his best to look out for his siblings."

Kíli was listening intently to his uncle, as he loved his stories and wouldn't even dare to breathe when the older was speaking.

"But especially the little brother often made it hard for the older one, and some day in winter the young dwarfling insisted on walking onto a frozen lake. It wasn't the first dumb idea he'd had that day, and therefore the older one had gotten tired of arguing and let him go, when he should have done anything to hold him back or at least test the ice himself before he'd let his brother go."

Thorin shook his head slightly, making his black hair cover his eyes for a split second.

"Of course it didn't go well for the young dwarfling, and the ice cracked and he fell into the cold water. He yelled for help, and his older brother tried to save him, but he couldn't do it alone. Luckily enough, two grown-up dwarves were coming along in that moment, and together they managed to get the little one out in time. So imagine that little dwafling, shivering under a pile of blankets, and he looked just so miserable and small, and yet the older one yelled at him because he was furious. What he didn't tell his brother is that he was not only angry with the young one, but with himself. He blamed himself for letting that accident happen, and he was also mad at his brother for nearly getting himself killed and for having him almost drop dead with worry."

Thorin paused for a moment, but Kíli didn't dare say anything. His uncle's voice had changed during the course of his short story, it had become deeper as his eyes had seemed to be set on something beyond Kíli's view.

"Sometimes the older brother hated the responsibility that came with being the eldest, because he could never be just as carefree as his younger siblings. What he didn't know at that point was that responsibility for siblings works both ways, and that it's not a burden, either, but a prerogative. He was too stupid to see that it's something precious, something to value rather than to curse."

He sighed quietly and laid a hand onto Kíli's shoulder.

"I guess what I'm trying to say, Kíli, is that it's perfectly normal to worry about your siblings, and it's also natural to be mad at them for worrying you. That's what being a brother means. And it's a blessing, not a curse."

For a moment Kíli thought he'd say more, but whatever he had intended to say was cut short by a call from the kitchen.

"Kíli, Thorin, are you hungry yet?"

"By Mahal, yes!", both uncle and nephew answered in unison, and their laughter echoed in the room.

Thorin helped Kíli off the bed, and let him put his right arm onto his shoulder for support. Before they made for the kitchen, though, the younger dwarf held the older back and looked at him intently.

"That foolish, arrogant young dwarfling... I think he turned out great."

He didn't expect an answer. Thorin squeezed his shoulder slightly and smiled, and he needn't say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was wondering whether Thorin was ooc in this one? But I like to show his caring, emotional side from time to time! Reviews, anyone? ;)**


	8. A Feast after all

Hm, I remember how, when I started writing this, I planned it as a one-shot. ;) Anyway, here's the final chapter, and I hope you'll like it. I have an idea or two for more stories, but right now the conference in March (my first one as a PhD student!) is top priority. Then in the middle of March I'll be off to Finland for a few days, then it's my birthday and THEN hopefully I will find the time for writing again.

Well, thanks for reading the story!

* * *

><p><strong>8. A Feast after all<strong>

Kíli was sitting at the head of the large kitchen table, which had been tradition in the Durin household for centuries, as Dís had explained to her sons many years ago. This year wasn't going to be any different, and after all, it was much easier that way to put a second stool on Kíli's left side so that he could keep his injured leg in an upright position. It wasn't the most comfortable way to enjoy your birthday meal, but it would have to do for the time being. Fíli was sitting at his brother's right side, and he was eyeing the younger one sharply as if he expected him to fall off his chair any moment and break his arm, too – just for good measure. He wouldn't exactly put it past him! Kíli didn't do any of that, though, but instead stared at the food on the table, his mouth watering just at the sight of it. He'd always loved his mother's cooking, and this time he was sure she had outdone herself. Even Thorin's birthday didn't compare to that!

Kíli reached for the nearest spoon, but Dís threw him a glaring look that made him pull his hand back immediately.

"You wait for your guests, now, will you?"

"But I'm starving," he said grumpily, exchanging a grin with Fíli, whose stomach was growling even louder than his brother's, if that was at all possible. Before he could say anything else, though, there were noises outside the house. Voices, footsteps, laughter and someone banging at the door as if he wanted to smash it – dwarves were never quiet at their arrival, and the dwarves of Ered Luin were no exception.

"I'll let them in," said Thorin and went to the door. "Glóin and Lea, and little Gimli, come on in! It's good to see you! And Til and Tal, my you have grown tall! Those beards are impressive, my lads, and you've only just come of age, mind you! Dori and Ori, welcome, welcome!"

One by one the dwarves stumbled into the house, and Kíli and Fíli greeted them excitedly. Most of them they saw quite often, but others – like the twins Til and Tal – had come to the city only for the feast, and naturally the young dwarves chatted away immediately. Glóin's son Gimli was staring at them with wide eyes when Til told about a very close encounter with a wild boar during their journey to Ered Luin, and Fíli in return boasted with the adventure he and Kíli had had on a hunt, when they'd happened to find themselves between a wolf and its prey.

"It was huge, and it bared its teeth when..."

"Mahal's sake, this door is getting smaller everytime I get here!", a gruff voice interrupted Fíli's story. Kíli burst out laughing at the sight of the dwarf that seemed to be stuck in the doorframe.

"Of course it's the door, Bombur!", they could hear a second dwarf calling loudly, "it wouldn't have anything to do with your eating the food ration of an olifant!"

"Shut up, Bofur, and help me!"

It took a lot of pushing and pulling, but finally even Bombur, brother of Bofur and no doubt the fattest dwarf ("big boned", Bombur would correct you) in the Blue Mountains, was inside the house. He looked around, spotted Kíli, and shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Happy birthday, laddie! I hope there'll be cake?"

"Sure," Kíli replied with a grin, and Bombur sat down on the nearest chair – ignoring the creaking of the wood underneath him -and didn't leave the spot for the next hours.

Bofur stayed at the door and scratched his head as he looked at Kíli.

"I've forgotten something," he mumbled more to himself that to anyone in particular, and he turned on the spot and vanished, almost knocking Thorin over on his way out.

Even without Bofur the room was crowded, and not everyone could sit at the table, but that didn't really bother anyone. Everything was fine for dwarves as long as there was food and drinks on the table – and there was a lot of it! But before the eating could start, the dwarves started to sing for Kíli. They sung a traditional birthday song, which would be too much to recite in full here, but if you ever find yourself at a dwarven birthday party, be prepared for dwarves suddenly clapping their hands and standing on their chairs when the chorus of the song sets in! They had just finished the second verse when Bofur rushed in again, gasping for air for a moment, hands hidden behind his back.

"Where have you been?" asked Thorin with twinkling eyes. "And why's there a hole in that ridiculous hat?"

Kíli and Fíli exchanged a quick look with each other, then with the toymaker.

"It's nothing," said Bofur quickly, but Kíli cut in suddenly.

"It was me," he shouted, "and I'm sorry! It was an accident, and I will make up for it!"

"It's..."

"But I made Kíli run away," Fíli interrupted Bofur, "so I'm just as much to blame as Kíli."

Everyone was silent for a moment, for it never seized to amaze the dwarves just how much the two brothers stood up for each other. Thorin looked at Dís, and then at his nephews, and to their utter surprise he had a smile on his face.

"Honour, and loyalty. The finest virtues of a dwarf."

His deep voice carried a hint of pride, and both Kíli and Fíli suddenly felt their faces flush red.

"What were you doing in those bushes anyway?" Kíli asked Bofur, as if to get rid of the attention. "Getting it on with that blonde dwarf-woman from up the road?"

"Kíli!", his mother yelled, throwing her youngest a furious look, who simply grinned broadly.

"None of that sort, you cheeky sod!", Bofur answered. "I was looking for a certain piece of wood to build the mouth-piece of – _this_!"

And he took a beautiful pipe out of his pocket, which looked a lot like the one that Fíli had gotten for his thirtieth birthday. Kíli's eyes grew wide as he saw it. His own pipe! As if he was a grown-up already!

Bofur weighed the pipe in his hand and stared at it for a while.

"But maybe I should keep it," he said, "as reparation for emotional trauma. Almost getting shot will surely leave me traumatised for the rest of my sorry life."

Everybody laughed. If there was any dwarf who they could never imagine to let anything traumatise him, it was the funny toymaker with the ever-present smile on his face. Even now the corners of his mouth were twitching as Kíli stared at him in shock.

"Yes, maybe I should keep it," he kept teasing the dark-haired youth, "and instead give you – _these_."

And with that he pulled a pair of heavy wooden crutches from somewhere behind his back, and the laughter grew even louder.

"Erm... thank you?"

The look on Kíli's face was priceless, and he sounded like it took all his effort to remember his good manners and not hit Bofur on the head with the crutch that the toymaker was holding out to him.

It was then that Bofur couldn't stifle his laughter any longer, and he patted Kíli on the back.

"Just kidding, lad! Sure you may have both! Just promise you'll never shoot me again, aye?"

Kíli's answer was drowned out by the crowd as the continued their birthday song, and the walls vibrated with the voices of the dwarves for a while before they continued with the meal. For a moment it was actually silent, something rarely to be found at a dwarf party, but even Kíli found it hard to speak with his mouth as full as it was with potatoes and meat.

Suddenly there was another knock on the door, and this time it was Dís who got up and opened. Nobody was surprised about new guests, because dwarves were generally very outgoing and happy to meet new friends. Well, apart from elves and orcs, of course, but you know that already. Dís recognised the female dwarf, since she had seen her briefly that day. She didn't recall her name and neither that of the boy standing next to her, but it didn't bother her.

"Who are you, again?" she simply asked, already motioning for the two guests to come inside.

"Gísa and Déon, children of Dán," the young dwarves replied in unison. "How is Kíli?" the girl added.

"He's fine, but come on in and ask him yourself!"

And so Gísa and her little brother Déon entered the house and they were greeted loudly by the other dwarves.

"Hey Kíli!" called Gísa, "I came to see if you're feeling better!"

"Sure, that's why," Kíli whispered just loud enough for Fíli to hear, which earned him a kick at his uninjured leg. The younger brother simply smirked, then smiled broadly at Gísa and her brother. "I'm feeling great, thank you! You must be Déon? Gísa told me about you! Go on, take a seat, you two!"

He noticed, just as he'd said it, that there was in fact no empty seat left at the table! Already one or two dwarves were standing, leaning casually against the wall with their plates in hand.

"Well, you lot will have to move closer together, then!" said Gloin and pointed at where Fíli, Gimli, Til and Tal were sitting.

"Yeah, Fíli, move over and let Gísa sit next to you!" Kíli yelled, and he was lucky that his mother had chosen that moment to bring the birthday cake. If looks could kill, he might have dropped dead from Fíli's stare!

Gísa didn't seem to notice – or chose to ignore it – and did as she was told, immediately introducing herself to the other young dwarves whom she hadn't met before.

"Thank me later," Kíli muttered under his breath and nudged his older brother in the side.

"Oh shut it, Kee! Eat your cake!"

And with that said, the biggest and loudest birthday party Ered Luin had ever seen took its course in the house of Dís, Thorin, Fíli and Kíli. I will not tell you more about it, because it could fill many, many pages, but rumour has it that Ori dedicated a whole chapter to that party in his chronicles of Ered Luin, and in times of sadness and bitterness, many a dwarf would read that chapter and find himself smiling about the memories of that happy day.

* * *

><p><em>There are places I'll remember<br>All my life though some have changed  
>Some forever not for better<br>Some have gone and some remain  
>All these places have their moments<br>With lovers and friends I still can recall  
>Some are dead and some are living<br>In my life I've loved them all.  
><em>(John Lennon)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The chronicles of Ered Luin are made up, but then again, why shouldn't they exist? I imagine Ori to write them before he left for Moria, and that he left them for his brothers. And that quote/poem is a bit random, I admit, but I found it yesterday and fell in love with it so I had to share ;)  
><strong>


End file.
